Sparks Fly
by shallowheart4
Summary: Pico and Sorbet manage to get locked in the office together.They share feelings for each other. My first real romance story. REVIEW REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. Guys seriously REVIEW! (This is told in Pico's P.O.V.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Magical Starsign, Brownie Brown does.**

It was a regular school day. I of course had to serve a detention. This time was with the Principal. Apparently I vandalized something. So yeah, I scratched a little message on the desk for Professor Pistachio to find but big deal!

Miss Madeleine's gone so I have to put up with Professor Pistachio all the time. I know I'm staying back but jeez! This guy is crampin' my style!

Last class of the day is Professor Pistachio's class and I am just fighting to stay awake.

Sorbet is a cute water magician a few years younger than me. She's got dark wavy hair and blue eyes like the sea. She's one of those girls you'd look twice at going down the street. She was just the kind of girl for me. My girl…

My other classmates are all aware that I love her but she isn't. I want to tell her but the right moment hasn't exactly hit yet.

I daydream of vacations and schemes that will get me rich in now time and before I know it the bell has rung and it's time for me to go to the office. With any luck, Principal Biscotti won't be there and I'll get a free pass to skip.

I start walking the opposite direction of the crowd and toward the office and then I realized Sorbet was behind me. I slowed down to talk to her.

"Hey, where you going?" I asked her.

"Oh, hey Pico," I loved the way she said my name, "I'm heading to the office to go ask if anyone has found my phone yet, I lost it a while ago…"

Whenever Sorbet talked I felt my cheeks flush and all I could think about was how much I wanted her.

"I'm going to the office too," I added grinning. Sorbet raised a perfectly plucked brow.

"What?" I demanded.

"You got a detention? What'd you do?" She asked.

"I just wrote that Professor Pistachio used a-" I started.

"Ok. Never mind," Sorbet interrupted not wanting to hear what I had to say next.

We both stood in front of the office door and I decided to put on my little gentleman act. I opened the door for Sorbet and followed her in.

Most men only do the gentlemen act by holding the door open so they can walk behind girls and check out their butts but I had more respect than that… sometimes.

I shut the door behind us with a loud clang. In the process I knocked over a vase.

"He's not here…" Sorbet said turning around to face me.

"Good thing too, he would've been pretty P-Oed if he saw me break his vase," I sighed in relief.

"Guess I'll ask him tomorrow," Sorbet turned and started to head out the door.

Sorbet caught me following her out the door and she scolded me.

"Oh, no! You're staying here!" Sorbet said smiling pointing to a chair. I grunted at her and ignored her.

Sorbet reached for the bronze door handle and when she tried to turn it, it wouldn't. _Locked._

"Locked?" Sorbet looked at it quizzically.

"Damn it! I don't want to be here and now I'm LOCKED in!" I shouted and began banging on the door. Sorbet sort of backed off and let me carry on my freak session.

When I gave up I turned to her pretty face.

"I guess I'm stuck in here with you…" I muttered as I sat down.

Sorbet came over and sat next to me, crossing her legs like a lady. I had a sudden urge to grab her hand but refrained.

Principal Biscotti would be back soon. He probably headed off to the cafeteria to go pick up some magic donuts or something. Principal Biscotti wouldn't forget about me! I'm his _favorite_ student!

Time passed and Sorbet and I had minor conversations about stuff like school, music and that crap. It wasn't until it was dark outside that I realized Principal Biscotti wasn't coming back.

Next to me Sorbet shivered. After school they turned the heat off.

"You cold?" I asked her. She nodded rubbing the back of her arms with her hands. I looked down at the school sweatshirt I had bought a few days ago.

I unzipped it and offered it to Sorbet. She accepted it and wrapped in my body heat.

Next Sorbet did something really weird. She leaned over and hugged me. She really was cold.

"What's this for?" I wondered slightly embarrassed. She shrugged.

"I'm cold, you're warm," She responded holding me tighter. I wrapped my tan arms around her frigid body and held her.

Her pale skin greatly contrasted with my tan. You know that little feeling you get in your cheeks when you blush? Yeah, well that feeling was over my whole body, it felt like electricity. All I could think of was Sorbet, how beautiful she was and the fact she was right here in MY arms!

The next thing Sorbet did was REALLY unexpected. Sorbet slowly tilted her head up and planted a gentle kiss on my chin. I swear my body felt as though it were on fire.

"Now what the HELL was that for?" I half shouted. I was smirking though. Did this mean that- Did it mean that Sorbet actually liked me? Sorbet's response was low like a whisper.

"Because you're so nice to me…"

See it pays off to be nice to a girl. Even though it was a pretty convenient we were trapped together in an office.

I kissed Sorbet a little more aggressively on top of her head. By the way, her hair smelled totally delicious! I wanted to stroke it, stroke her silky hair.

Nothing could have stopped me anyway, I dragged my large fingers through her delicate strands and then she laced her fingers through mine.

"Do you like me Pico?" Sorbet asked. I thought about it a minute and the pathetically nodded. She smiled showing off my favorite smile of hers.

Leaning forward I pushed my lips forward until they met with hers. And then I was kissing her. Sorbet and I were kissing. Her lips danced with mine and I loved every second of it.

My kisses trailed off, going up her cheek bones until I was around her temple. Sorbet held me really tight to her body and her hands traveled all over feeling my fine muscles and warm skin.

My hands wandered as well, feeling her nice figure and more of her silky hair. It was Sorbet and me. An earthquake could have torn through here and I wouldn't have noticed. Sorbet, my girl, was really mine. I held her in my arms and gave her the best kiss I could muster.

Sorbet herself was a pretty good kisser but she could use some training up.

Suddenly Sorbet got up from her chair and moved over to mine sitting on my lap. Straddling me. Sorbet had the higher ground and began kissing me first. Her hair made a dark curtain around us and the world around me swirled.

I closed my eyes savoring the moment. For the feel of her skin and the taste of her lips I loved her.

One of my hands found Sorbet's back and pulled her in our tightest embrace by far. I knew if we kept this up we would be here all night, but I didn't want to stop. Not now, not ever. For the moment I was invincible, Sorbet was mine and no one could take her from me.

"I love you, Sorbet," I breathed between kisses. Sorbet said nothing but pressed her lips against my lips harder. Her kisses crashed in waves drowning me in them. I dipped my tongue in and it began to move with hers. Our kiss was filled with red hot passion.

I brought my hands up and dragged them up her ribcage; feeling her curves. I felt Sorbet shiver in my arms and it wasn't because she was cold.

Oh, if Principal Biscotti could see me now! I laughed at the thought.

Sorbet and I panted through kisses and I wondered suddenly what the others would think of this… Would they be ok with it? Or would they be disgusted I was kissing a girl much too young for me? I should have graduated from this school years ago…

Sorbet stopped and tilted her head away from mine.

"What's the matter?" She asked. Her cornflower blue eyes studied my face. Her long dark lashes framed her eyes perfectly creating a lovely contrast of black and blue. Her lashes fluttered making me nervous.

"What will the others think?" I asked refusing to look at her eyes any longer.

"Oh…" Sorbet bit her lip. I'm pretty sure her skin turned a tone white. Sorbet paused and thought about what she could say to reassure me.

"What they don't know won't kill them," She said firmly. I nodded in agreement and let out a sigh of relief. If the others knew I was sucking face with her my reputation would be down the toilet. She was really much too young for me and the fact I still loved her anyway stung…

Sorbet obviously could tell what I was thinking and replied, "In _Romeo and Juliet_ she was only 13 and he was 17." Sorbet, she was such a teacher's pet.

"I don't really think that's a good comparison because we aren't gonna die!" I laughed at the thought. I silently blushed at the thought of comparing us to that old love story. I hated reading that; it was all trash and I couldn't even understand it.

Sorbet stared at my lips as though expecting me to do something… I leaned forward and landed a much more delicate kiss on her nose.

We started up again, kissing much slower. Taking our time. Thinking about things just said. It wasn't all lust anymore. I loved her. I actually wanted to get to know her, to take my time…

I placed my hand on her exposed thigh and began to inch it upwards. Her skin was so soft compared to mine and I wanted to go on. Goosebumps rose on her flesh as I moved.

I was now on the frills of her dress. Her eyes pierced me, daring me to go on. Our lips burned and I felt as though I were on fire, together we made sparks fly.

I was now under her frills and I-

"What are you two doing in here?" A voice said in slight disgust behind us. I turned about ready to beat the tar out of our intruder.

It was the janitor.

"School ended hours ago!" The janitor eyed me touching Sorbet and his eyes got wide.

"Get out of here now!" The janitor bossed. Sorbet got off me and I placed my hand down at my side; cursing loudly for all to hear.

As Sorbet and I left the room I whispered, "Not a word!"

"Promise!" She hissed.

And we both headed home.

**Please REVIEW, seriously it would really make my day! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here's another little romantic scene between Sorbet and Pico. This one is in Sorbet's POV. Enjoy!**

I had promised him I wouldn't say anything night and I planned to keep that promise. What happens in the Principal's Office stays in the Principal's Office.

He had kissed me. Pico had. I had never so much as cast him a second thought until now. Had Pico always loved me? Was I really blinded enough to not notice?

He had often stared at me in class; but I thought nothing of it, we were just friends right? Well I guess that little hothead was sort of cute but did I really deserve him? Did he really mean all those beautiful things he said to me that night in the office?

I sighed. I was over thinking this. If Pico said he liked me he must, I mean he wouldn't risk his reputation like that. Sure I kissed him first but I was cold and locked in an office with him; I didn't mean anything! But either way, that was crazy. I couldn't tell Pico I didn't like him in the same way… It wouldn't be right. And besides he so nice to me.

In a way I hated what Pico did to me. He and no right to touch me and tell me I was his. I hated the way his greedy hands found my body. I never wanted him to touch me again! The last person I wanted to talk to right now was Pico and yet I had my first class with him. I sighed and took a sip of water.

At the same time even though I hated the thought of Pico touching me I wanted more. Why? I closed my eyes and got a mental image of his face. Pico had fiery hair that he sleeked back and eyes the color of freshly picked olives. Sure he wasn't what I thought of when I pictured a hot guy but if I looked deeper he seemed alright. Pico had a strong jaw line and delicate features. He had peach fuzz for a beard and had cute eyebrows. It made me smile at the thought of him waggling them at me.

Right now I was in Will-o-Wisp Academy dorm room. Well it wasn't exactly the dorm room. It was more like a huge living room with all the dorms attached to it; a bunch of kids hung out here between classes. I sat on my own little desolate corner of the room and studied for the test tomorrow.

I bit my lip. Hexonomics class was not my forte. I tried to focus on witchcraft and spells so I would pass next class's test. Miss Madeleine _was_ the teacher but right now Professor Pistachio was her sub. Everyone is making a big fuss over him but I don't see any problems with him; he's just got higher expectations than Miss Madeleine did. Pico especially didn't like Professor Pistachio he gave him a detention just about every- Oh, there I go again thinking about him.

I set my papers down and huffed in frustration. I obviously couldn't study and not I was starting to sound like a lovesick obsessed person… I guess that was the best way I could put it. I wasn't obsessed, I firmly told myself. Only obsessed people worry about obsessions. I figured I would need just a little pick-me-up so I headed down to the cafeteria.

I was hoping not to run into Pico but with my luck I knew I would.

I got in line and picked up a bagel and an orange juice; cause hey, it was still so close to breakfast.

I scrambled around the lunchroom looking for someone who would sit with me. Naturally I came across my good friend Lassi.

Lassi was half rabbit, half human. She had big blonde hair and amber eyes that reminded me of honey. Lassi was enjoying a blueberry muffin at her spot at the table. I sat across from her and she greeted me,

"Hey Sorbet, what's up?" Lassi's ears perked up probably listening to see if I knew any gossip. Which in this case I didn't have any; well not unless you counted the whole make out scene between Pico and I.

"Nothing much," I answered spreading cream cheese over my warm bagel. Lassi began talking; I mean I saw her lips moving but no words came out. I wasn't listening to her babble. Not that I didn't care or anything, but it was just the fact I wasn't really up to it.

"Hey Lassi?" I interrupted her.

"Yeah?" She asked looking a little affronted.

I placed my hands down on the table and lowered my voice; leaning towards her.

"What do you think about Pico?"

"He's nice I guess… Why?" Lassi asked raising an eyebrow. I backpedalled a bit; not wanting to go down this road.

"No reason, uh, I was just curious because, um… because-"

"Do you like him or something?" Lassi asked. I blushed slightly tilting my head down so she couldn't see my eyes.

"Yes," I admitted more to myself than Lassi. Lassi inhaled loving new gossip. Before Lassi could talk I jammed in a question.

"Do you think its ok I like him? I mean, would we look good together?"

"Sure why not? But how much do you like him, a lot or a little?" Lassi asked.

"What? How much of what?" I asked confused. I started to tear at my bagel and place pieces of it in my mouth.

"Well, how much do you like him? Do you _really _like him or only kinda?" Lassi's question kind of put me on the spot and I began to feel awkward. Maybe I'd brought this to the wrong person.

"I only kinda like him! Jeez!" I said lying to myself.

"I guess Pico's pretty okay in the looks department but Todd is more of my type," Lassi said. I chuckled. Todd was the only light mage in our class and he was so-so. Lassi started rambling on about how cute Todd was and I zoned her out.

Lassi was okay with me liking Pico and that was a good sign. I suddenly got a clearer picture of me and Pico seeing each other. But I thought about it some more and realized Lassi was just one person and I loved her to death but she wasn't really that bright. She didn't have the good sense and perspective I was looking for.

Once I finished my bagel and guzzled down my orange juice I said one last thing to Lassi before I left to the dorm/living room.

"Lassi, you can't tell anyone I like Pico, alright?"

"Ok, don't worry! Your secret's safe with me!" Lassi imitated a key and turned it to lock her mouth before she threw it away.

When I got back to my spot in the dorm/living room I found my papers were there but now my spot was taken. Pico was there. I gulped.

It was too late to turn back now so I walked up and began talking to him.

"You're in my spot." I said pointing at the cushion he was sitting on. Pico burst out into laughter.

"You're spot? That's lame Sorbet!" He laughed at my face as I shoved him off.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. Pico's face changed from laughter to confusion.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked sweeping off his pants as he got up.

"No," I said a little too quickly. Pico cocked his head,

"Then why are you acting all… Moody?"

"Did you really just call me moody?" I asked half laughing.

"Um, no I was just asking why you were acting all strange… So why are you?"

I didn't say anything but Pico's face was filled with pure cluelessness.

"Was it the other night?" Pico asked a blush rising on his cheeks, "Did I do something you didn't want me to?"

I sighed, "That's part of it…"

"Well what's the whole thing?" Pico crossed his arms across his chest.

"You remember how you did those things; and then told me that you loved me?" I was about to hurt his feelings I knew it. Why did I have to be such a pain? He was my friend why did I have to be so mean?

"Yeah, sure. How could I forget?"

"Well," Here it came, oh, if I were him even I would hate myself, "I'm not really sure I like you or not…" I held my breath waiting for something. For him to be mad, sad or embarrassed. But none of those things happened instead he made me jump about a foot by placing his hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok, I'm sorry I did those things to you… I didn't know…." Pico started but faltered as I leaned down and kissed his hand. He was in some sort of trance like the first time I kissed him.

"I didn't say I didn't enjoy it. I'm just unsure how I feel about you…"

Pico's face lightened up a little but not much. I sighed not wanting to sit around and feel guilty about what happened between us. I got up and headed to my dorm carrying my papers with me and placing them on my shelf. Tears fell down my cheeks and suddenly all that guilt hit me at once. Why was I so awful to him?

I turned around only to find Pico had followed me in here. I had an urge to scream at him, _GO AWAY!_ But something stopped me, I felt bad for him. Pico took his pointer and index finger and wiped away my tears.

"Why are you crying?" He asked making me feel like utter crap. Without thinking I fell forward into his arms and held him tight in my embrace.

"I'm awful to you and you love me anyway! I hurt you and you're still here for me… I don't deserve you," I almost whispered the last bit. When Pico heard it he smiled.

"Sorbet, I'm here because I'm your friend! That's what friends are for right?" Pico smiled sheepishly. I laughed through tears and wiped them away. Pico bent down and kissed the top of my head as though I were a little girl.

_He doesn't deserve you, he doesn't deserve you!_ It kept ringing through my head making me feel guiltier as I kissed him. His lips parted and touched mine. His lips were now familiar to me; the way they moved, the way they opened and closed…

His lips began to move tracing over mine with their warmth and comfort. He stopped and whispered in my ear.

"You can kiss me Sorbet, its ok…"

He set his lips on mine. My lips moved at a rhythm and moved along his chin and cheek bone. Pico, oh Pico; Why did you have to want me?

I licked my lips and traced my tongue along the outside of his lips. He opened his mouth slightly inviting me in and I accepted. This kiss was better than our first one. It wasn't filled with awkward spaces and we knew the way each other's lips moved. This kiss was also gentler, filled with more sympathy and care unlike the last one which was filled with lust and desire. I liked this one much better…

"Pico," I whispered his named between kisses just as he whispered mine. Just as our kiss began to get hotter we heard the door creak open behind us and I saw a very terrified looking Lassi behind us. My eyes got wide and Pico and I instantly sprang apart.

"Sorbet?" She asked.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! This story actually has a plot now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now things are about to turn complicated between Magical Starsign characters… Chapter 3 is up. Pico's POV. Tell me whose point of view you prefer if you have a favorite.**

"Sorbet?" Lassi asked.

Lassi looked incredibly awkward. But who wouldn't be? Sorbet and I were blushing ferociously. Neither one of us said anything. I just stood there like a fool and stared at the floor._ How could they find out this way? And why did it have to be Lassi? Lassi means well but she's a bit of a blabbermouth…_

Sorbet walked forward.

"I didn't want you to find out this way…" Sorbet put her hand on Lassi shoulder. Lassi looked up at her because she was a few inches shorter. Lassi's eyes looked sad almost like they were filled with, pity; that was the word.

"I didn't want you to find out at all!" I shouted kicking Sorbet's bedpost, and stubbing my toe. Lassi looked over at me and rolled her eyes. Sorbet looked over and gave me a your-not-helping look and then said,

"Pico, calm down." I saw it in Sorbet's eyes; they were promising me that they could make it better. I sat down on her bed and placed my head in my palms._ What are the others gonna think? They'll hate me! First they'll hate me for not telling them about it and then they'll hate me for makin out with a _much _younger girl. Sorbet didn't seem to care about my age… Sorbet was too nice for her own damn good! Yes I wanted her, a lot. But no, I didn't want to be seen as a player who dates under aged girls_

"Lassi, you have to promise me that you won't say anything about this!" Sorbet said. Lassi's moth was slightly open and her rabbit teeth were hanging out. Lassi didn't say anything for the next couple minutes so I added,

"Please," I was begging and that was something I didn't like to do.

Lassi slowly nodded her head, "I promise," She sighed.

"Lassi our friendship rests on this," Sorbet warned as though she were a scorpion ready to strike.

"Don't worry guys I won't tell anyone," Lassi started to babble again, "I just want to know why you didn't tell me?" Lassi's eyes went to the floor, she was obviously offended.

"Well, uh, no offense but you are part of the everybody we didn't want to know about this," I said.

"Yes, Pico's right, this was supposed to be a secret," Sorbet laughed probably trying to lighten up the moment but it didn't work.

"Well I came in to ask if I could borrow Sorbet's hair curler before class starts but then I saw you two were busy…" Lassi started to head to the door.

"Lassi, its ok you can use my curler," Sorbet smiled trying to make a peace offer.

"Nah, I'm all set," Lassi grinned feebly and then looked at the door, "I'll just be going, now."

And with that Lassi left Sorbet and I alone again. Sorbet looked at me and her lips were curled down into a frown and she looked as if she could cry.

"Sorry…" She muttered. I walked up to her and just gave her a hug, a simple one; I didn't plan on doing anything more.

"It's not your fault," I whispered into her ear reassuring her, "Lassi found out on accident. She's our friend right? So we can trust her."

Sorbet nodded. She placed her head in the crook of my shoulder and I could feel her hot breath on my neck. I felt her blue gloves find one of my hands and she gave it a squeeze. Her fingers laced through mine and for a second I felt like she was mine. Like we were really boyfriend and girlfriend…

After Sorbet and I had pulled ourselves together; ugg, I hate saying that. Anyways we pulled ourselves together and then I said,

"I think class starts in a few minutes," I looked her right in the eyes, "We should go."

I held her hand one final time and right before we left Sorbet's dorm she gave me a kiss on the cheek. I felt my cheeks rise with goosebumps where her lips touched. We left the dorms at separate times so no one would suspect anything.

Of course I had to go all gentleman and let Sorbet go first so that made me be late to class.

Once we got to class it was the same usual garbage the Professor Pistachio teaches. There it was brought to my attention by Mokka that Miss Madeleine had been gone for three months now. Mokka was a robot who the Principal. Mokka was actually pretty cool considering the situation he came from.

_Three months? Had it really already been three whole months? What if something had happened to her? And what about Sorbet? Sorbet cared a lot about Miss Madeleine; I wonder how she's taking this… God, I just hope she doesn't go into a sobbing fest later…_

After class we all hung out in the meditation room because the dorm room was fairly crowded. We all were chilling and relaxing and I was sitting _close_ to Sorbet. Sorbet looked around the room and then suddenly stood up.

"Hey, where's Lassi?" She said. I stood up next to her and along with everyone else my eyes scanned the room.

"She was here when we walked in," Todd said. Todd was a light mage who everyone knew Lassi had a thing for. He was really quiet most of the time but you wouldn't want to be hit with one of his light spells.

"I'll go check if she's still in the classroom," Chai said getting up. Chai was an odd salamander whose parents neglected him; we usually defended him from bullies. Chai left the room and we carried on with light chitter-chatter until Chai came back looking very worried.

"Lassi wasn't there or in the cafeteria, or in the library or in the dorm,' Chai breathed heavily and that said he was running.

"I say we all look for her," I stood up and started to head out of the room. The rest of my friends followed. Naturally Sorbet and I teamed up together.

We searched downstairs in the dorm and office while Chai checked the downstairs classrooms, Todd checked the upstairs classrooms with Mokka.

It wasn't long before Todd came up to us and said that Mokka had found something that could lead to Lassi upstairs. We followed Todd to the janitors closet; I know, as weird as it sounds that's where we went.

Mokka was talking about how he could sense Lassi's aura or whatever from the next room over and all that was there was an old looking wall. All of us were there together at that moment and we all kicked the wall simultaneously. Soon enough the wall collapsed and we saw Lassi on the other side.

Lassi yelped at the sight of us. Behind her were six rockets in perfect condition for flying.

"Lassi what are you doing?" Todd asked.

"We need to save Miss Madeleine!" Lassi shouted. Before any of us could argue Lassi ran inside the nearest rocket and instantly it began a countdown and when it reached zero I grabbed Sorbet by the waist and brought her to the ground. We both covered our ears and buried our faces in each other's arms.

When the launch was over Sorbet and I stayed down and listened as our other foolish classmates climbed in the rest of the rockets and blasted off. They all did and left Sorbet and I in a pile of dust. We stood up together.

We looked at the two remaining rockets. They were one-seater and we couldn't possibly fit both of us in one.

"We have to go after them!" Sorbet said.

"But what if we end up on other sides of the galaxy?" I asked touching her cheek. A tear slipped loose from her lashes.

"We'll find each other, I know we will," Sorbet whispered.

She leaned forward and kissed me hard on the mouth. It was the most passionate of our kisses.

Sorbet placed her hand against my cheek.

"I love you Sorbet," I whispered as my fingers intertwined with hers. Sorbet looked down at the ground.

I planted on last quick kiss on her cheek before I started walking away to one of the remaining two rockets but something stopped me. Sorbet clung onto my hand, not allowing me to walk forward. I turned around to face her.

"I love you too, Pico," And with that she left. She didn't even give me a second glance. She headed straight to her rocket and began to launch.

I opened up the door to my rocket and went inside. Sorbet launched off before me. Shooting for the stars.

I launched off shortly after her and trailed behind.

_Sorbet loves me…_

All of a sudden things started looking up for me. And it looked like I had a new girlfriend.

**Review and tell me whose POV you like better, Pico or Sorbet?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorbet's POV.**

I admitted it, not just to Pico but to myself. I loved him. At least I told him that before…

Well anyway, right now I was shooting past tons of stars in a small rocket. I just hope I don't fly into a black hole or get bashed by meteorite.

I guess I sort off dozed off because next thing I knew, my rocket was telling me I was landing on Gren. If I remember right I was on the second planet in the solar system and that made me one planet away from Puffoon where everyone else was going.

"DAMN!" I shouted as I grabbed the controls and I tried to pull up and away from the green planet. It was too late. I screamed in frustration. My rocket had already hit the atmosphere and it was accelerating too much for any sort of control.

I swear my heart had jumped up to my throat. I started to scream. I looked for an escape pod or parachute or something. I had no such luck. My rocket was going to hit the ground in any second.

I plugged my ears while I screamed. I waited and when the rocket hit the ground I was tossed out of it and landed in a nearby river. At first I was scared but then the presence of water surrounding me calmed my nerves.

The river pulled me downstream a bit. A little too far away from my rocket. I paddled to a close by mossy riverbank and pulled myself up. I wrung out my dripping wet hair and tried to think positive.

_At least there's a stream! If something tried to attack me I could always use my powers. Thank god I landed on-_

My train of thought was broken when a furry orange beast came out of the forest behind me and tackled me. It kissed me on the cheek and I realized that it was just Pico and we both made it.

"Pico!" I smiled giving him a big smooch on the lips.

"You were right when you said we'd find each other," Pico smiled a smile of pure happiness, not the usual smirk when he was making fun of someone. It further proved that he really did care about me.

"I guess I was," I said biting my lip.

"Um, Sorbet, you got any clue of where we are?" Pico had a clueless look on his face and it made me want to smile. He looked like a small child trying to solve a math problem.

"Were on Gren the woods planet." I answered automatically.

"So we're about a planet away from Puffoon, aren't we?"

I nodded sadly. I felt my face twist into a tight frown I couldn't break.

"Where did everyone else land?" I asked.

"I don't know, your rocket was the only other one I saw land here."

I kept staring at the ground.

"Hey, it okay! I mean, look! At least we're here together," Pico laced his fingers through my wet ones. He was trying to cheer me up which was sweet in theory, but it wasn't working. I mean how much worse can you get than being lost on some desolate planet?

"We should find a place to stay if we are in fact trapped," I declared looking right into Pico's emerald eyes. He nodded and we headed into the thick off the forest. Together.

The first thing Pico and I did was try to build shelter out of the trees. We tried using multiple rocks and other sharp objects but the wood didn't seem to cut right. Pico could fry to set a blaze but he'd end up roasting the whole thing. When we did cut one right the soil was too hard or too muddy to put in place. We just gave up.

And just like that a huge thunderstorm hit, soaking the both of us. We ran for cover.

We slammed through dripping leaves as lightning flashed and we got pounded with water.

Ahead was a steep boulder. Pico and I looked up at the giant hunk of granite.

At the foot of the hill was a small cave in the rocks. It looked naturally forming so I headed towards it. Pico trailed behind me as I walked inside. It was dark. The walls were smooth as if some water had eroded them over time. I walked forward and ended up running head first into a wall.

It wasn't a very big cave but it meant shelter.

"Hey Pico, a little light please?" I asked.

"Oh, sure," Pico held out his palm and an orange flame burned ablaze, lighting up the whole cave. The ground had dried leaves in it and the cave was dry. It was so small now that the light hit it, I felt claustrophobic.

Pico grabbed my hand and I clutched his tightly; mostly for comfort.

"I guess we could stay here for the night," Pico said. It was already starting to get dark on this planet.

"We should make a fire pit, so we can see," I said.

"Nah. We'll suffocate if it's in here and it'll go out if we put it too close to outside," Pico said. So Pico and I sat there together in the dark. I found myself sitting on his lap in the far corner of the cave.

Pico stroked my hair with his large fingers; I knew he loved the silky feel of it. To him it was probably a source of comfort; like children and blankets. For me; my source of comfort was Pico himself. If Pico wasn't here right now I would probably be losing it.

"Sorbet?" Pico asked. I around to face his strong features.

"What?" I asked curious. Lightning flashed through the cave as though it were a camera.

"Did you really mean it…?" Pico faltered, "Did you really mean it when you said you loved me?" I could see the hurt swimming below the surface of his green eyes; he thought I'd lied to him.

"Of course I meant it, why else would I say it?" I leaned forward and placed a kiss just above his temple.

"I do love you," It was barely above a whisper but I still said it. I admitted it again.

It was still pouring out and now it was cold. Pico rubbed my arms as he felt the goose bumps rise.

"It's awful chilly out," I commented burying myself in Pico's warm skin.

We had planned to keep watch but I guess the both of us didn't. I fell asleep wrapped in Pico's warm arms. My head rested on his soft bicep. My legs had snaked their way around Pico's waist and surrounded him. I tilted my head up and saw Pico's eyes were closed; he was fast asleep. I pressed my lips against his for a short moment before silently thanking god that I was with him. I swore I saw Pico smile in his sleep.

We slept together inside that cave as the thunderstorm passed by that night. And before we knew it the sun was rising.

**Sorry. This chapter's a little short. But there are more to come… **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you Topazdragon98 for reviewing! I'll write from Pico's POV from now on.**

When I woke up again the thunderstorm was over and I could hear birds chirping off in the distance. I squinted to adjust to the sunlight. My arm felt dead because I had slept on it wrong and this cold, cave floor wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing I had ever fallen asleep on.

I stood up and massaged my arm muscle. I glanced over to where I was sleeping. There was a pile of dusty old leaves but they weren't like oak tree leaves like I was used to; they were tropical, palm tree leaves. This cave would make a nice place to rest up with Sorb-

Sorbet! Where the hell was she? Did something happen to her? I found myself on my feet running.

"SORBET!" I screamed like a maniac, some birds took flight as I ran shoving leaves aside and tripping on tree roots. I continued calling her name. I couldn't even process the fact that I might not see her again. I ran down to the river figuring that's where she'd be; you know being a water mage and all.

I ran along the damp moss that grew on the river banking. She wasn't here. I felt my heart squeeze uncomfortably in my chest.

"Sorbet!" I called. I stopped running to catch my breath. Sorbet was gone. Sorbet was gone where I couldn't save her. I couldn't get myself to say the four letter "D" word.

"Sorbet's dead…" I whispered. I felt my eyes sting with tears for the girl I loved. I leaned against the side of a nearby tree and let my feelings loose. Beside me the river churned and bubbled so much louder than I ever remember. It was taunting me, those waters that were once under her command. Sorbet was water; water was Sorbet.

I heard a weird buzzing noise next to my ear and instantly swatted at it. A few seconds later something sharp sunk into the side of my neck. My hand instantly reached up and pulled away a fluttering black and yellow, brownish creature; hornet.

I leaped to my feet only to get stung on the back of my arm and behind my knees.

"Dammit!" I yelled swatting them away. My neck had already begun to swell. I already had three stings and I got two more within seconds. I looked up and saw a whole freaking nest just above my head. I gulped and without thinking kicked the scrawny tree so hard the nest exploded at my feet. The next thing I knew I was getting stung; A LOT! And the only noise I could hear was the buzzing of those winged demons.

I held my breath and plunged into the surprisingly warm waters of the river. The instant my head was buried within the water the buzzing noise was downed out with the sound of constant running water. I swam downstream not thinking. I could feel parts of my face swell up and I knew I must look hideous. But I knew I couldn't give up on Sorbet no matter how much it may seem like she was gone.

I resurfaced when I could hold my breath no longer. I scrambled onto they dry soil and wrung some water out of my clothes. I was still dripping wet but I continued along anyway. I was lost now; this part of the forest was completely unfamiliar.

I didn't want to think Sorbet was dead but the other possibilities that could have happened to her weren't that nice either. She could have been lost out here (like me), she could have been kidnapped and is being used at her expense (I don't even want to think about that). You know what? I just decided I'd rather not think about it at all.

I walked with my head down hoping something would eat me. Unfortunately nothing ate me but I tripped over a tree root and ended up with a face full of mud. Great, so now I was dripping wet had beestings the size of baseballs growing all over me and was covered with mud! I flicked the mud away from my eyes and listened.

I heard a noise that made my heart almost stop all together. It was a scream, a girl's scream. Sorbet!

I ran, and I mean I ran as if it would be the last thing I did. Sorbet was in trouble and she wasn't dead; well at least not for now.

"Sorbet!" I screamed so hard my voice cracked. I heard the next scream sounded stronger, more distinct; I was getting closer. My heart was pounding out of my chest; I could feel my adrenaline pumping.

I came into a clearing and the first thing I noticed was Sorbet; on the ground crying.

Next thing I noticed was pirate otters surrounding her. And they were-

They were touching Sorbet a little bit more than I'd like them to.

"Your awful pretty," One crooned. Some kicked her, hard and I felt my hands clamp up into fists. The next thing I knew was that those pirates were gonna freaking die! They made my girl cry and they were gonna pay for that if it was the last thing I did!

I ran right between those pirates and began to throw punches at the nearest one. He yelped in surprise.

"Pico?" Sorbet asked confused; I understood her confusion, I probably unrecognizable with the water, bees and mud that I had encountered.

I threw her a sideways glance, I couldn't believe these punks had the nerve to touch my girl! She wiped away the tears from her eyes and gave me such a look it made me melt inside; what was it, hopeful.

I closed my eyes and focused on the biggest fire spell I had ever cast, the pirates were hitting me but I didn't care; when I was mad I could take anything.

When I opened my eyes I let loose a huge wall of flames that caused me break a sweat with the heat they released. I pushed the wall of fire away from me and into the pirates. The pirates tried running but the fire chased them snarling at them and grabbing onto their clothes. The fire caught onto them as though they were nothing more than dry wood, not warm blooded living flesh. When they got burned to nothing more than ashes I fell to the ground. I had never killed anyone before… Yes I'd killed animals before but people were different.

Their ashes littered the ground and as the wind picked up bits of their ashes pick up creating a cloud of dust. I realized I was crying like a huge wuss but I didn't care. I was inhaling the ashes of people I'd murdered and Sorbet was somewhere around here. My body felt as though it were turning against me.

My legs were weak and I felt the full affect of the beestings I had received earlier. I could've passed out cold right now but for sorbet's sake I didn't; that spell had drained nearly everything out of me. The forest had caught fire and it flickered on the once green leaves.

I felt a hand get placed on my shoulder and I jumped. It was Sorbet, she had tears cutting through the thick grim of ash on her face. Sorbet took her two fingers and wiped away my tears.

"It's okay Pico," She murmured hugging me tight inside her arms. I hugged her back but I felt so terrible.

"I killed all those people…" I whispered.

"I know and its okay, they deserved to die." Sorbet kissed me lightly on the cheek and some of her hot tears landed on me, "You're my savior."

I said nothing but that last thing she said made me feel… I don't know, good about myself? It made feel better about doing such a terrible thing.

"We need to head back," Sorbet said standing up and trying to pull me to my feet. She had mud on her lips where she had kissed me. I was just so glad she wasn't dead.

**Reviews would be wonderful!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pico's Pov again.**

Sorbet and I still sat together in the piles of ash from peoples (otters?) I'd killed. Sorbet and my tears had both dried. I couldn't believe I had lost control of myself like that in front of her. Those otters hadn't even stood a chance.

Those pirate were touching my girl; my Sorbet in her special places. My places… I bit my lip at the raw memory and made a mental promise that I wouldn't let her out of my sight again. I glanced at her.

Sorbet's dark waves were falling over her eyes and the white frills of her dress were now blackened from ash. She was still so pretty to me; even in this state.

"Pico we should get out of here, before more pirates come by. They came out of nowhere and dragged me to this place," Sorbet whispered.

I gritted my teeth. I nodded and pulled myself to my feet. I swept some of the ash off of me. I offered Sorbet my hand.

Once she held my hand tight I pulled her to her feet. I grimaced when she touched a part of my neck. I still had those freaking beestings. Just then I realized how much of a toll they had on me. Where the bees had stung me was leaking white pus and all around it hurt like hell.

"What's the matter?" Sorbet asked noticing my face. She placed some of her cool fingers on my jaw bone. Her gloves had been torn in several places; especially around her fingers which were now exposed.

"Oh, some hornets got to me on my way here," I shrugged but it hurt; a lot. Sorbet nodded and then stifled a grin.

She grabbed my hand gently and played with my fingers as we pushed through the forest and to the steam. Sorbet got on her knees on the mossy riverbank and pulled me beside her. She kissed my fingertips and told me to get down with her.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Sorbet said pulling off her ripped blue gloves. She soaked her gloves in the cool stream water, wrung them out and then began to gently clean my face. I closed my eyes and let her do her work.

When she had stopped I heard water slap as she placed her gloves back in the creek.

"Better?" She asked rubbing the excess water off my eyelids with her thumbs.

"Much," I laughed. I opened my eyes only to see her still grimy face smiling back at me. I reached for her gloves.

"Here let me handle this. Close your eyes," I said. Sorbet's dark lashed closed as if on command and I wrung out her gloves.

I wiped traces of grime away from her jaw line first. Careful along the edges. I smoothed over to her nose and left clean streaks behind. I saved her eyes for last, with two gentle sweeps I washed away the dirt gathered there.

I placed the gloves at my side and admired my work on her face. Her cheeks were pink from my scrubbing and her lips were full and ripe. Her eyes were still closed.

I leaned forward and tasted her fresh lips. It was only for a brief moment because I pulled away just as she started to kiss back. This probably meant she wanted to have a lot more than I was giving her; actually reverse that I probably wanted a lot more than she was giving me.

She opened her eyes and they were their normal shimmering blue color. She looked happy, like she was actually glad to be with me.

"Let's go back to the cave and I'll take care of those stings," Sorbet whispered standing up. I noticed that her knees were muddy as she stood up.

"Wait, can I do something first?" I asked feeling slightly nervous about what I was about to try.

Sorbet shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

I looked down at my grubby arms and legs. The last time I had taken a shower was on Kovomaka. I pulled off my shirt to reveal my tan chest. Wading up to my knees I looked back.

Sorbet then realized what I was doing. She raised an eyebrow and tossed me a silent smile.

I next removed my pant and stripped until I was in nothing but my boxers. I walked out deep into the water until I had to swim and I looked back to shore at Sorbet. I figured she would find what I was doing too awkward and embarrassing and make me look like a butt.

"Are you coming?" I asked. Sorbet threw me a nervous glance and then nodded. She unstrapped her boots and placed them beside her. Next thing she did was remove her dress.

Her undergarments were black and her pale skin contrasted with them beautifully. She dipped her toe in and then began to wade out to my level.

Once she was right next to me I found myself more confident. Sorbet giggled and then swam up and put her hands on my shoulders. She massaged them through the cool water and it was a weird numbing sensation.

"You don't like the water too much do you, Hothead? You're awfully tense," Sorbet laughed and gave my shoulders a final squeeze before she swam back in front of me.

"I'm not a big fan of water. You know it's kinda wet… and uh, cold," I laughed realizing how lame I sounded.

"Can you hold your breath?" Sorbet asked placing her head on my neck so she could talk into my ear.

"Yeah, why?" I answered nervous about what she was gonna do next.

"Let me show you something," Sorbet grabbed my wrist and ducked her head under pulling me down with her. I struggled a bit; after all she was a water mage and water made her strong; she could hold her breath longer than the typical person underwater.

Once she managed to pull my head under I opened my pinched shut eyes and she was there. She had a bubble of air surrounding her mouth that allowed her to breathe. I reached my hand up and felt around my mouth, only to find out I had a bubble of precious oxygen as well.

"Don't be such a sissy!" Sorbet said through her bubble of air. Her voice sounded muffled and full of echo throughout the water but I still understood her. I rolled my eyes.

She could swim better than I could as she led me around her underwater world. It was murky and all that I could see was her and her pale body dragging me along. I clung onto her hand like a lifeline.

There were plenty of colorful tropical fish that Sorbet stopped us to look at; there was even a striped water snake that slide past us. We seemed to be following a current underwater but that might be Sorbet manipulating the water.

She looked back at me; she was so gorgeous. Her hair float and several bubbles came loose of her nose. Her undergarments hugged close to her body causing my eyes to be drawn away from her face. Even underwater I could see her blushing as I checked her out.

In a weird way I felt completely relaxed down here. Normally when I'm in water I get really tense, stressed and uncomfortable but right now I felt safe, protected; I was in a whole other world.

Out of random curiosity I snapped my fingers to start a flame but of course nothing happened; I mean what did I expect, we were UNDERWATER. It would normally make me uneasy I could cast spells but for the moment I was cool with it.

Sorbet laughed when she realized what I was doing.

"You can't use fire magic down here Smarty!" She laughed.

"Well I, you know I was just trying it," I answered smartly.

Sorbet seemed to have gained an awful lot of strength from being in water because the next thing she did was shove me against a rock and into a sitting position.

"Ow," I muttered.

"Sorry," She mumbled.

Sorbet swung one of her naked thighs over my lap and then pushed the rest of her close to my body. I felt my body heat up and I felt her breast push against my chest. She brought her lips down to mine and her dark hair made a curtain around our faces separating us from the rest of the world.

I placed my hand on her thigh and her hips began to sway close to me and sensitive places.

Sorbet's hands traveled up and down my back and traced along my bare chest.

We were in our own little world; no one could stop us. I had a stray thought just then; how many people had Sorbet brought down here?

I broke my lips free and placed them on her neck just below her ear.

"Do you bring all your boyfriends down here?" I asked teasing her.

She shook her head and I inhaled to laugh when I found myself unable. I choked and sputtered finding my lungs getting filled with water. I looked both the oxygen bubbles that had surrounded my and Sorbet's face were gone. Sorbet hadn't noticed yet but I tried to swim up to the surface out of panic.

Sorbet grabbed my hands and placed them on her torso. She began to swim fast towards the surface and before I knew it she had me on the mossy bank of the stream. I spit out the water I had choked on and looked back towards Sorbet.

"I'm sorry," She said. She had her lips pushed out into the frown I hated.

"It's ok, just… Is that air-bubble-thing a water mage trick?" I asked.

"Yeah, I learned it a while ago. You're the first person I've ever brought underwater with me," She smiled.

"I am?" I asked in disbelief. Sorbet nodded and gave me a sexy smile. She walked over gave me a soft punch on the shoulder and then gave me a quick kiss.

"Love you, big guy."

Sorbet pulled her blue frilly dress back on and covered up her hot body.

"Love you too," I answered pulling my clothes back on.

"Well, now we're all clean," She said hugging me tight.

"Yep," I wrapped my arms around her in agreement.

**This chapter was just supposed to be sweet. I hope I accomplished that.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all of u who reviewed ^_^**

My body felt slick and refreshed as I held Sorbet's hand back to our cave hideout. This was to be our new home so when Sorbet and I got home we had a serious talk about making this place more livable. Sorbet agreed to remove yesterday's rain water and that she would wash out the cave of dead leaves and grime.

Since my skills with fire magic were rendered unnecessary at the moment, I was assigned to gathering firewood and breaking a small hole in the side of the cave to be a window and remove smoke from our fire.

I kissed Sorbet good-bye before I headed off to collect broken limbs from trees. She was my baby girl and I was never going to leave her.

I didn't stay far from our cave but kept open ears in case sorbet was in trouble and needed me to protect her. Damn those wretched pirates! I freakin hated them so much, I clenched my fists at the thought of them touching her.

I found the dry branches and grabbed them in heavy armloads. I tried to find the ones without leaves so they wouldn't make too much smoke in our fires.

While I was gathering I silently began to wonder if we would ever get off this forest planet together. The thought kind of bothered me but then I started to think about it more…

Me and Sorbet trapped somewhere forever… I began to think greedily. Sorbet was my weakness… I was very lustful for her and her beautiful ivory toned body. I just wanted to touch her and have her.

Sex. It was something I commonly thought about when Sorbet came to mind. She teased my senses and made me feel like I needed to have it. I wouldn't ever admit that to anyone though. Sorbet was way too young for me to be thinking those greedy, awful thoughts about using her body for my own self pleasure.

I wouldn't ever do anything to Sorbet unless she wanted me to. I felt like I needed to protect her, I don't want anything bad to ever happen to her and if I was the source of her pain that would make me want to kill myself.

With my arms exploding with firewood I headed back to our cave and placed them in the corner with a noisy clutter.

"Oh, your back," Sorbet sounded excited as she came around a corner and stood on her tiptoes. She placed a delicate kiss on my cheek and I swear she made my heart flutter like a bird being trapped in a cage. I smiled.

"Hey you cleaned up the place pretty good," I said wrapping my arm around her ribcage. She giggled and I felt her ribs rumble from beneath my palm.

"So what do you wanna do now?" She asked batting her dark eyelashes at me like twin black butterflies. I looked outside towards the orange setting sun. Sorbet followed my glance and she walked over to the edge of the cave expecting me to follow her.

I stood by her side and we sat down next to each other. Her smooth arms wrapping around me giving me an everlasting hug. Together we watched the sun drop over the trees and we both enjoyed sharing our nostalgic thoughts that night.

In the back of my mind I tried forgetting those pirates. They were evil and if they so much as even thought about trying anything I would destroy them. But I forgot these thoughts and listened to Sorbet's gentle voice sing a sweet unrecognizable song into my ear. It kind of reminded me of something my mom used to sing to me when I was little. I hadn't seen my mother in forever though…

My mother had long dark brown hair and fair skin. I had inherited her green eyes. I hadn't seen her since my father had left her when I was a child. When she left I had missed her a lot more than I would admit, I cried as a young boy. But I shouldn't miss her… It wasn't like she cared about me that much anyways. She could have taken me with her instead of leaving me with my idiot father and his foolish fantasies for fame.

Sorbet knew the story of my childhood. I had shared it with her long before. Sorbet always seemed to be able to get me to open up even though I tried to keep my past about my mother a secret.

Sorbet's family was well… ordinary. Her father was a weak business man; his business wasn't working out so well right now though. Sorbet's mother was an aged, once beautiful woman who worked at some sort of Fabric Company making minimum wage. Sorbet was lucky she still had both parents to care for her. Sorbet's family was perfect…

Now it was my job to protect Sorbet. I placed a kiss on her soft forehead and rubbed her smooth hand with my callused palm.

"Pico? What if we never get out of here?" She whispered.

I sat and thought about how to word it carefully.

"I'll always be here for you. You're my girl," I said feeling like I was making a promise. She smiled flashing me the tips of her white teeth.

"I love you Pico and I don't want you to ever leave me," She snuggled in closer to my torso trying to get warm.

That night Sorbet and I made our beds of thick green leaves with white fuzz growing on them that I figured would keep us warm.

Long story short; the forest was so cold at night Sorbet ended up morphing our two little beds into one big one where we huddled together for warmth. I woke up and found my arms wrapped around her small body that was snuggling deep into my chest.

**I hope this chapter is good**


End file.
